


SidLink Week Day 6: Lost

by skenandj



Series: SidLink Week - Winter [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Link and Sidon get lost on their honeymoon.





	SidLink Week Day 6: Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! 
> 
> Y'all know the drill, I hope ya like it and I'll see ya in the end notes!

Link was loathe to admit it. Link did everything in his power to prevent it. But it was the truth. They were lost. Link ruined their honeymoon. He had promised Sidon that he knew where he was going. In a show of bravado, he even refused to bring the Sheikah Slate with him.

 

Big mistake.

 

“Sidon, I’m so sorry…” Link said, tears forming in his eyes. “I...I think we’re lost.”

 

“Link, my love, I assure you, it’s alright,” Sidon said, trying to comfort his little Hylian husband, kneeling down and drawing him into a tight hug.

 

“I’m so sorry...I wrecked it, I wrecked our honeymoon.”

 

“There, there,” Sidon said, running a hand through the Hylian’s hair. “You did no such thing. I get to spend even more time with the love of my life.” 

 

Sidon pulled away to look Link in the eye. When Link didn’t look up, Sidon brought a hand to his chin and gently guided it until their eyes met. 

 

“My beautiful husband, any time I spend with you couldn’t possibly be wrecked,” Sidon said as he flashed Link a huge loving smile. Link’s eyes went wide for a moment before tears began freely flowing from his eyes.

 

“Oh, goodness Link, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you!” Sidon said, beginning to panic as he saw Link crying harder than before. Then, it was Link’s turn to pull him into a tight, wet hug before whispering into his ear:

 

“Sidon, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it! All feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Just three more left!


End file.
